Loss
|image1= |caption1= |directed_by=Keitaro Motonaga |produced_by=Shuhei Arai Makiko Murakami Tohru Nishida Kōhei Motokawa |written_by=Yuuko Kakihara |music_by=Sakabe Tsuyoshi |studio=Toei Animation |licensed_by=Shout! Factory |released=February 1, 2018 |row8= |runtime=100 minutes }}Loss is fourth film of Digimon Adventure tri.. It is the sixth film of the Adventure series overall. Summery The Time Draws Near... Following the reboot, the DigiDestined must try to reconnect with their Digimon; a feat proving a bit difficult for Sora and Biyomon. And, when an attack by Machinedramon spreads the entire group out across the Digital World, the DigiDestined and Digimon may have to redevelop their friendships without the help of their teammates. The adventure now evolves once again... Plot As the Digidestined try to reestablish their friendship with their rebooted Digimon partners, they briefly come across Meicoomon, who has retained her memories of Meiko despite the reboot. While the others seem to get along well with their partners, who digivolve back into rookie form, Sora has trouble reconnecting with Biyomon, who appears hostile towards her. Later that night, as Tai and Matt try to help Sora with her worries, they are suddenly attacked by Machinedramon, whose attack spreads the DigiDestined and Digimon across the Digital World. Meanwhile, as Daigo looks into the whereabouts of Maki, he is approached by a Digimon named Hackmon who relays a message from Homeostasis warning him about King Drasil, who are targeting Meicoomon for something known as "Libra". Sora and Biyomon end up in the desert, where they come across Meiko, who came to the Digital World to search for Meicoomon. When Meicoomon attacks them out of fear of abandonment, Meiko manages to stand up and calm him down. Just then, they are attacked by Dark Gennai that had disguised himself as Ken, who attempts to capture Meicoomon and Sora's Digivice. As the other Digidestined all come to their aid, Dark Gennai reveals that the reboot was all part of King Drasil's plan and sends Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon after them. Elsewhere, Maki finds her old partner Digimon, Tapirmon, but is shocked when he doesn't remember her. As Tai, Matt, and Kari manage to strengthen their bonds enough to Digivolve their partners and defeat MetalSeadramon, Sora risks her life to protect Biyomon from Machinedramon, digivolving her into her mega form, Phoenixmon, who defeats Machinedramon alongside Seraphimon and HerculesKabuterimon. Meanwhile, Dark Gennai attacks Meiko, sending Meicoomon into a fury and causing her to digivole to Meicrackmon Vicious Mode once more. Cast Humans *Joshua Seth as Tai Kamiya *Vic Mignogna as Matt Ishida *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Sora Takenouchi *Mona Marshall as Izzy Izumi *Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa *Robbie Daymond as Joe Kido *Johnny Yong Bosch as T.K. Takaishi *Tara Sands as Kari Kamiya *Cristina Vee as Meiko Mochizuki *Cherami Leigh as Maki Himekawa *Doug Erholtz as Daigo Nishijima Digimons *Tom Fahn as Agumon *Doug Erholtz as Koromon *Kirk Thornton as Gabumon, MetalGarurumon, Tsunomon *Cherami Leigh as Biyomon, Yokomon *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon, Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon *Anna Garduno as Palmon, Tanemon *R. Martin Klein as Gomamon, Bukamon *Laura Summer as Patamon, Tokomon *Kate Higgins as Meicoomon, Gatomon, Meicrackmon Vicious Mode, Nyaromon, Salamon *Aaron LaPlante as Hackmon *Michael Sorich as Elecmon *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Tapirmon *Kyle Hebert as WarGreymon *TBA as Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon *Jamieson Price as Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon *Joshua Seth as Motimon Others *Jeff Nimoy as Dark Gennai, Digimon Emperor *Cherami Leigh as Homeostasis *John Eric Bentley as Narrator Non-speak *MetalSeadramon *Machinedramon Flashback Characters *Puppetmon *Piedmon *Triceramon *Hippogriffomon *Orochimon *LoaderLiomon *Ebonwumon *Baihumon *Zhuqiaomon *Azulongmon *Megadramon *Triceramon's Partner *Hippogriffomon's Partner *Orochimon's Partner Release Home media It was released on April 24th, 2018. Sequel Coexistence Songs keep on Videos DIGIMON ADVENTURE tri. Loss Digimon Adventure Tri Loss - Official Trailer Trivia *This is Seraphimon's second appearance since Digimon: The Movie. *This is HerculesKabuterimon's second appearance after Confession. *This Biyomon digivolve to her Mega form for first time. *This is Meicrackmon Vicious Mode's second appearance after Confession. Continuity Cultural References Goofs/Errors *They used "AtlurKabuterimon" during Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon again since Confession. Navigation Category:Movie